Change your life
by Knuddelknopfi
Summary: Midna... die Tochter von Malon, die Link's Schwester ist, findest endlich ihre wahre Liebe bei den Elfen... OC


¥ Change your life ¥

Es war früh am Morgen. Sie stand unter der Dusche. Der warme Strahl prasselte auf ihre Haut und ließ sie etwas entspannen. Die weißen Fliesen und das helle Licht beruhigten sie. Erst vor kurzem hatte sie wieder einen schrecklichen Alptraum gehabt. Sie kamen nun schon jede Nacht. Mehr als eine Stunde konnte sie nicht am Tag schlafen.

Durch das Rauschen des warmen Wassers und das Plätschern auf dem Boden hörte sie nähernde Schritte. Die Schritte hallten durch ihren Kopf wie eine Dampfwalze.

Ihn wollte sie jetzt nicht sehen. Nicht wo sie so scheiße aussah. Ohne Schminke, die sonst ihre fetten Augenringe überdeckten. Sie hoffte, dass er weiter ging, dass die Schritte lauter und dann wieder leiser wurden. Doch stattdessen verstummten sie ganz.

Sie lauschte angespannt und schrak furchtbar zusammen als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Midna? Bist du da?" Sie antwortete nicht. Warum auch? Wenn sie jetzt antworten würde, würde er wieder gehen. Was sie doch aber wollte…

Sie drehte sich unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl und seifte ihre Haare ein.

„Midna?" Sie schwieg. Seit wann war sie eigentlich so pessimistisch geworden? Seid Kyrill tot war? Oder seid Lu sie vergessen hatte? Gut… er stand jetzt vor der Tür und fragte nach ihr, doch was war noch vor einiger Zeit? Erst verließ er sie, auch wenn er nie mir ihr zusammen war, und dann kam er zurück und wusste nicht einmal mehr ihren Namen.

Aber wo blieb ihre Fröhlichkeit? Sie war ein Mensch der andere fröhlich stimmte. Nun brauchte sie jemanden, der ihre gute Laune wieder brachte.

„Midna? Alles okay?" Sie schwieg weiter. Er würde doch eh nach einer Weile aufgeben und gehen. Sie könnte hier tot liegen, ihm würde es nicht interessieren.

So wie er sich komplett nicht für sie interessierte. Vielleicht als Schülerin. Aber das war es auch schon. Sie seufzte leise und ignorierte sein Gehämmer an der Tür.

„Midna! Ist alles in Ordnung?" Langsam ging es ihr auf dem Keks.

Sie wollte schon nach einem Handtuch greifen als plötzlich die Tür aufsprang.

Lu eilte zur Duschkabine und hielt schockiert inne, als er Sie sah.

Midna stand wie angewurzelt unter der Dusche und wusste nicht wohin.

„Scheiße!" Lu drehte sich beschämt um.

„Tut mir leid. Du hast nicht geantwortet, da dachte ich dir sei etwas passiert…", „Schon okay… ich bin… selber schuld…" zitternd griff sie nach einem Handtuch. Ihre Beine sackten ihr fast weg.

Sie war sich sicher, er hatte zwar nicht lange hingesehen aber sein Blick brannte immer noch auf ihrem Körper. Sie wickelte sich in ein Handtuch und trat hinter Lu.

Sie roch seinen Duft ein. Wald, Boden und Männlichkeit. Sie schmolz dahin.

Plötzlich drehte er sich um und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Sie versank vollkommen in seine tiefblauen Augen. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass er ihr ins Gesicht schaute, nirgendwo anders. Und sie war sich sicher, auch Elfen waren nur Männer, die nichts anderes im Kopf hatten.

Doch er schaute ihr nur ins Gesicht. Langsam fing ihre Haut wieder an zu kribbeln. Er sollte damit aufhören. Er stand ihr so nahe, und sein Blick war so heiß.

„Ich… ich hatte vor… mich noch anzuziehen bevor… bevor wir losgehen…" sie bekam kaum ein Wort über die Lippen.

„Ja… ja… ich wollte nur…" er strich über ihre Wange.

„Du siehst fertig aus… schläfst du nicht genug?", „Es reicht… ich brauche nur ein paar Stunden.", „Weshalb bist du schon so früh wach?", „Ich trainiere… damit ich fitt bleibe…" was für eine Lüge.

„Um fitt zu bleiben solltest du dich ausschlafen. Nicht durchtrainieren.", „Ich merke es mir…" antwortete Midna knapp und schob ihn aus dem Bad.

„Ich bin bald fertig…"

Stille in der Finsternis

So wie versprochen brauchte Midna nicht lange. Lu wartete draußen vor dem Haus. Als Midna aus dem Haus trat blieb Lu die Luft weg.

Silberne Alu Stiefel zierten ihre Beine bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Darunter trug sie eine weiße enge Hose. Darauf folgte eine art rotes Kleid, was ihr Eng an der Haut lag, bis knapp unter den Hüften ging und aus festem Stoff bestand. Darunter trug sie eine weiße Bluse mit langen Ärmeln, die allerdings von Handschuhen verdeckt wurden. Sie bestanden auch aus Aluminium und fingen mit Schulterklappen an, die einen Wolfskopf abbildeten.

Es war nicht die übliche Kleidung für Ritter in der Elfenwelt, doch Midna musste das einfach tragen.

Sie sah darin umwerfend aus.

„Also? Trainieren wir jetzt!" Lu nickte, wartete bis Midna an seiner Seite war und ging dann mit ihr in den Wald zum trainieren.

Midna und Lu kamen spät abends erst vom Training zurück. Midna hatte eigentlich vor, noch etwas zu essen, bevor sie ins Bett ging, doch leider folgte Lu ihr in die Küche.

„Gehst du gleich schlafen?" fragte er und Midna zuckte zusammen. Schlafen… genau das wollte sie nicht. Schlafen wollte sie am allerwenigsten. Sie schwieg eine ganze weile. Erst als sie bemerkte, dass Lu direkt vor ihr stand setzte sie zum reden an.

„Ich wollte noch etwas Meditieren…", „Nein. Du solltest dich endlich mal richtig ausruhen. Schlaf dich aus." Midna nickte.

Sie würde zwar eh nicht schlafen können, dennoch stimmte sie zu. Sie wollte sich hier und jetzt nicht mit Lu streiten, zumal er ihr Lehrer war und der Herr in dem Haus in dem sie wohnte.

Midna nahm sich noch etwas Lon-Lon Farm Milch und ging dann schweigend in ihr Zimmer.

Es war nicht mal eine Stunde her, seid Midna eingeschlafen war. Sie schrak verschwitzt und erschöpft auf. Zitternd saß sie aufrecht in ihrem Bett und starrte die schwarzen Wände an. Lange Schatten zogen sich durch ihr Zimmer und ließ sie erschauern. Blanke Panik stieg in ihr auf. Hastig zog sie die Decke über den Kopf, doch die Dunkelheit war hier noch schlimmer. Eilig schmiss sie die Decke zur Seite und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Ihre Füße trugen sie wie automatisch zu Lu's Zimmer. Vor seiner Tür blieb sie stehen. Kurz, bevor sie die Tür öffnen konnte hielt sie inne. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Wollte sie denn ihre letzte Würde nun auch noch verlieren? Sie war eine erwachsene, reife Frau und kein kleines Kind mehr, das in der Nacht nach einem schlechten Traum zu ihren Eltern rannte. Das war einmal… früher… aber diesmal war es anders. Die Träume waren so echt und sie wusste nicht einmal was sie träumte. Sie vergaß es immer. Außerdem waren die Eltern ersetzt durch Lu. Gab es einen besseren Grund warum man seine Würde vergessen sollte? Midna seufzte leise und lehnte sich gegen Lu's Tür.

Sie roch durch die dicken Wände Lu's Geruch, hörte ihn atmen, hörte das Rascheln der Decke.

Midna war sich sicher…, wenn sie neben ihn schlafen würde, würden die Träume verschwinden. Aber wahrscheinlich war das nur ein Fluch. Ein Fluch den sie bekam, weil sie lebte.

Sie kam hier her, weil sie dachte hier könnte sie zum Volk gehören… doch das war ein Irrtum…

Vom eigenen Volk verstoßen, weil sie halber Hylianer war, und von den Hylinaern verstoßen, weil sie unsterblich war durch das Falknervolk. Sie wusste nicht was sie war… keines der Völker, keines von beiden, war unsterblich… doch sie…

Midna sackte an der Tür zusammen. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft hier würde es anders sein… schließlich alterten Elfen auch nicht. Doch schon an ihrem ersten Tag hier, stieß sie auf Ablehnung.

Das Volk war ihr egal, solange Veraisa da war, und ihr Onkel Linko. Aber was war mit Lu?

Sie lauschte wieder seinem Atem. Wie dachte er über sie? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Nachdem er seine Erinnerung verlor war er ihr noch unerreichbarer.

Aber wie man mittlerweile bemerkte war sie für ihn nur eine Schülerin…

Daran würde sich nichts ändern… egal wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Midna verlor eine Träne. Unsterblich… verstoßen… und ungeliebt…

Was soll man dann noch hier machen… wozu noch leben? Darauf wusste sie einfache keine Antwort...

Träume werden wahr…

Midna hatte sich nach einer geraumen Zeit wieder ins Bett gelegt. Schlafen konnte sie dennoch nicht. Als die Sonne schon am Horizont stand fielen ihr fast die Augen zu. Sie durfte nicht schlafen. Sonst würde etwas Schreckliches geschehen. Sie durfte nicht… nicht jetzt wo Lu aufstehen würde.

Nicht…

Midna's Augen fielen wie automatisch zu. Eingerollte in dem zerwühlten Bett träumte sie…

Lu war etwas mürrisch. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen. In seinem Traum, heute Nacht, hatte er von Midna geträumt. Sie hatte geweint und er konnte sie nicht trösten.

Er wusste nicht weshalb er so etwas träumte. Das Midna oft traurig war wusste er, auch wenn sie immer fröhlich tat. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie früher immer fröhlich und heiter war. Er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden Veraisa zu fragen. Sie und Midna waren wie Schwestern, auch wenn sie nur Cousinen waren und Midna wollte er ungern nach dem Grund ihrer Traurigkeit fragen.

Aber um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Traum doch nur ein Hirngespinst war ging er zu Midna um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging.

Als er ihr Zimmer betrat sah er sie schlafen. Erst wollte er wieder gehen, doch als er bemerkte, dass sie ihre Rüstung an hatte und unruhig schlief, hielt er inne und ging zu ihr.

Lu setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett und strich sanft eine Strähne aus ihrem verschwitzten Gesicht.

Was sie wohl träumte…?

Es war eiskalt. Midna sah überall Schnee, Hohe Mauern und einen Eingeschneiten Hof.

Es kam ihr so bekannt vor. Sie hörte Stimmen. Vertraute…

Plötzlich bebte die Erde. Der Schnee schmolz, die Mauern sackten zusammen und glühende Lava kam aus dem Boden. Midna hörte einen Schrei. War es ihrer? Plötzlich wurde sie von etwas gepackt und in die Luft gezerrt. Die heiße Luft ließ alles wabern und verschwommen erscheinen. Plötzlich hörte sie jemanden neben sich schreien.

„DAD!" War das ihre Stimme? Nein! Als sie zur Seite schaute hing Link neben ihr in der Luft.

„Mir geht es gut Eikuhn!" Eikuhn? Sie schaute an sich herunter und erblickte den Körper eines gut gebauten Mannes.

„Link! Was passiert hier?" diese Stimme kam ihr auch bekannt vor. Sie blickte nach vorne. Auf einer Steinwendeltreppe Stand die Dämmerprinzessin Midna. Eine gute Freundin ihrer Mutter und ihren Brüdern. Nach ihr hatte ihre Mutter sie benannt.

Plötzlich brach die Wendeltreppe. So überrascht hatte sie Midna nicht erwartet. Sie stürzte… und fiel in die glühende Lava. Sie… wehrte sich nicht… teleportierte sich nicht… sie verbrannt in Sekunden.

„MIDNA!" Link schrie aus voller Kehle. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in ihr breit. Plötzlich ließ dieses etwas Link los und er fiel in das heiße Gebräu. Ein greller Schrei hallte von den Mauern zurück. Midna spürte heiße Tränen auf ihrer Wange.

Blanke Flüche spuckte sie aus. Doch plötzlich fiel auch sie. Erst durchzuckte sie ein brennender Schmerz an den Beinen… die Hüfte… ihre Brust…

Es kam kein Schrei mehr aus der Kehle. Sie spürte gar nichts mehr. Das Brennen war nur noch ein dumpfer Schmerz… als der Rest ihres Körpers verschwand nahm man nur noch einen erleichterten Seufzer war. Der Schmerz war vorbei….

Midna schrak schreiend auf. Sie stieß mit voller Wucht mit Jemandem zusammen. Der Schmerz war ihr egal. Die Tränen liefen nur so über ihre Wange.

„Midna. Geht es dir gut." Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte erblickte sie Lu. Er schaute sie besorgt an.

„Mir geht's gut! Wir müssen los! Sofort!" Sie war völlig aufgelöst. Der Schock, die Furcht und der Schmerz waren immer noch da.

„Beruhige dich erst mal… du blutest stark…" Als sie sich betastete merkte sie wirklich, wie heißes Blut aus ihrer Nase kam.

„Ich kümmere mich darum…", „Nein… es geht schon…" es würde eh gleich heilen.

Doch Lu ließ sich nichts einreden. Er nahm seinen Ärmel und wischte das Blut sorgfältig weg.

Dabei hob er ihr Gesicht leicht an und schaute ihr wieder so intensiv in die Augen. Dieses Blau. Es erinnerte sie immer wieder an das Wasser… und sie liebte Wasser.

Als sie seine verwirrte Mine bemerkte tastete sie ihre Nase ab.

„Geheilt…", „Ich sagte doch… es ist nichts." Er war sichtlich verwirrt. Aber was sollte sie denn noch sagen? Nachher würde er sie noch mehr verstoßen…

Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder alles ein „Lu! Wir müssen zu Linko!", „Was? Zu König Linko? Weshalb?", „Bitte frag nicht! Glaub mir doch einfach mal!"

Sie sah ihn verletzt an und ohne noch etwas zu sagen folgte er ihr. Midna wischte sich beim gehen, was eher rennen galt, das Blut aus dem Gesicht und versuchte so schnell es ging zu Linko zu kommen. Lu war direkt hinter ihr.

Midna war voller Zuversicht, doch als sie Wachen vor Linko's Zimmer erblickte, die alles versperrten sank ihr Herz in die Hose.

„Wie müssen zu Linko!", „Sie können hier nicht rein. Es findet eine wichtige Besprechung statt. Dies gilt nur Familienangehörigen!", „Wie schön! Also darf ich doch rein!" Sie nahm Lu bei der Hand und platzte ohne Vorwarnung in das Zimmer. Es waren Linko, Veraisa, seine Frau… und ein Dunkelelf da. Und natürlich ein paar Wachen der Dunkelelfen.

„Midna was-…?" Veraisa sah sie verwirrt an und schaute noch verwirrter als sie Midna's und Lu's haltende Hände sah. Blitzschnell ließ Midna seine Hand los und musste sich verkneifen rot zu werden.

„Was wollt ihr? Wir haben keine Zeit für eure Streitereien." Seid wann war Veraisa so zickig?

Es war Midna gerade völlig egal. Und auf Gefühle wollte sie jetzt schon gar nicht achten.

Das Elfenvolk war nicht ihr Volk. Warum Rücksicht auf sie nehmen und ihre Gesetzte beachten? Wenn es um ihre Familie ging… ihr Volk… war ihr alles egal!

„Linko! Es gibt Probleme!", „Können die nicht warten?", „Seid wann sprechen eure Untertanen so unhöflich mit euch?" der Dunkelelf sah sie verächtlich an.

„Diese Probleme können nicht warten!" sie fauchte schon fast und zog sich so einen strafenden Blick von Lu ein.

„Was denn für Probleme? Dein Liebesleben interessiert uns jetzt wenig." Was hatte Veraisa bloß? Seid wann fiel sie ihr so in den Rücken. So viel zu Schwestern…

„Ich habe etwas geträumt-…", „Wow…" Langsam reichte ihr der Ton von Veraisa.

Also lieber gleich zum Punkt kommen.

„Link, Eikuhn und Midna werden sterben wenn wir ihnen nicht sofort helfen!" Linko sah sie nun nicht mehr mahnend an. In seinem Blick flackerte Angst.

„Woher weißt du das?", „Die Träume sind wieder da…", „Was für Träume.", „Die, die ich immer in meiner Kindheit hatte. Die, die immer wahr wurden. Hat Mum dir nie etwas davon erzählt?", „Nein…", „Bitte Linko! Ich muss los und ihnen helfen! Bitte!"

Linko überlegte kurz und nickte dann.

„Okay… aber alleine kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen… sonst bringt mich Malon um…" er überlegte kurz. „Lu wird dich begleiten. Er bekommt mein Pferd.", „Was? Lu-…? Warum?" Midna's Verzweiflung war deutlich zu hören.

„Vater… wenn es dir nichts aus macht werde ich die beiden begleiten.", „Gut. Ich denke… die restliche Besprechung schaffen wir auch alleine." Mehr war nicht mehr zu sagen.

Midna verließ den Raum, gefolgt von Lu und Veraisa.

„Du kannst dich den König nicht einfach so anschreien!", „Du kannst doch da nicht einfach reinplatzen!" schnauzten Lu und Veraisa sie gleichzeitig an.

„DOCH! Denn das ist meine Familie, dessen Tod ich gesehen habe! Sie sind welche der wenigen, die mich akzeptieren und ich werde sie beschützen und dafür ist mir jedes Mittel recht! Meinetwegen bleibt hier und mosert weiter rum! Ich muss meine Familie retten!" mit diesen Worten stürmte Midna voran und ließ die Beiden zurück.

Linko war ihr Onkel… sie durfte mit ihm reden wie sie wollte. Wenn sie nichts gesagt hätte und Link, Eikuhn und Midna sterben, ist es wieder ihre Schuld. Genauso wie früher. Nicht noch mal.

Midna sattelte ihr Pferd Twilight und ritt zur Grenze. Überraschenderweise warteten dort Lu und Veraisa. Sollen sie doch mitkommen. Es war ihr egal. Sie würde das auch alleine schaffen.

Provokant ritt sie an den beiden vorbei, doch plötzlich hielt Lu sie grob am Arm fest.

„Ich bin dein Lehrer! In Zukunft tust du was ich sage! Wenn so etwas noch einmal vorkommt warst du mal meine Schülerin!" Verletzt riss sie sich los.

„Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen dir oder der Rettung meiner Familie habe… was denkst du was ich da wählen werde… damit kannst du mir nicht mehr drohen Lu… mir ist inzwischen egal… was du von mir denkst… oder ob ich bei dir sein kann oder nicht… es ist alles egal…"

So hatte sie es sich vorgestellt… genau so.

Aber nicht mit Lu… sondern mit irgendeinen anderen Kerl… aber doch nicht bei Lu.

Sie verkniff sich ihre Tränen und ritt los. Schnell wie der Blitz überquerte sie die Grenze von Hyrule und dem Elfenreich. Sie wollte gerade wie der Blitz davon preschen und die beiden zurücklassen als Twilight ruckartig stehen blieb. Völlig überrumpelt flog Midna Kopfüber noch vorne und landete auf etwas Metallenden. Veraisa und Lu schauten auf ihr herunter. Wie verächtlich…

Midna rappelte sich auf und wollte ihr Pferd über diese Dinger ziehen. Doch es bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Auch die Pferde von Lu und Veraisa gingen nicht darüber. Also mussten sie auch absteigen. „Hier ist wohl die Reise zuende…" stellte Veraisa zufrieden fest.

„Ja! Ciao!" ohne weitere Worte rannte Midna weiter. Sie MUSSTE Link helfen. Er war ihr Onkel und Eikuhn war so zu sagen ihr Bruder.

„Midna! Warte!" sie hörte nicht auf Lu. Er war für sie gestorben. Das nahm sie sich fest vor. Was ihr Herz davon hielt war ihr egal. Er sah sie doch nur als Bakterie bei dem Elfen, die es nicht mal wert ist als Schülerin zu haben.

Sie rannte weiter. Leider folgten ihr die beiden. Bis hin zum Schnee Tal.

Wie konnte an so einem kalten Ort Lava auftauchen. Link war der Herr über dieses Tal. Wer wollte seinen Tod und würde es hier gerne wärmer haben?

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie bemerkte, dass Lu und Veraisa an ihr vorbei gingen und in die Schneewehen schritten. Sie mussten laufen. Eikuhn's Snowboard war weg. Na toll…

So kühn es ging wollte sie an den zwei Wartenden vorbei gehen. Der Schnee war nicht tief. Noch nicht. Es schneite so doll… bald würde hier alles bis zum Hals reichen. Als sie gerade an Lu vorbeigehen wollte verschwand der Boden komplett unter ihrem Fußen. Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei verschwand sie bis zum Kinn in dem Schnee. Es war hier doch tiefer als gedacht… nur konnten Elfen AUF Schnee laufen…

Das hatte sie mal wieder vergessen. „Na toll… wie soll man so vorankommen…" sie brabbelte noch mehr in sich rein. Doch als Lu sie plötzlich an der Hüfte nahm und auf seinen Armen trug blieb ihr das Herz stehen.

„W- was soll das?", „So kommen wir schneller voran. Du willst doch deiner Familie schnell helfen.", „Ja…"

Sie war enttäuscht. Warum wusste sie selber nicht. Endlich schien er ihre Aufregung zu verstehen… und dennoch hatte sie eine andere Antwort erwartet.

Sie seufzte innerlich. Soviel zum abschließen.

Dank dieser Elfen Fähigkeit kamen sie schnell voran. Lu und sie standen vor der Schneevilla. Veraisa hatten sie in den Wehen verloren, doch sie würde sicher her finden. Midna wollte gerade aus Lu's Armen gehen als er sie weiter festhielt.

„Lu… wir müssen…" er schaute sie wieder so an…

‚Bitte nicht jetzt…' Midna war verzweifelt. Sie liebte ihn so sehr und er sah es nicht… er sah es einfach nicht. Als sie seine warme Hand an ihrer kalten Wange spürte schmolz sie fast völlig dahin. Er kam ihr näher streifte mit seinen Lippen ihre Wange und näherte sich ihrem Mund. Midna schloss genussvoll die Augen.

„Na endlich! Mann war das anstrengend!" ruckartig lösten Lu und Midna sich und schauten in eine andere Richtung.

„Hab ich gestört?" fragte Veraisa leicht gehässig. Sie sah Midna unschuldig an, grinste aber vielsagend. „Es sieht hier nicht so aus als würde Lava das Haus überschwemmen." Meinte Veraisa gelassen.

„Mir wäre es auch lieber wenn ich mich geirrt habe. Aber-…" plötzlich drang ein Schrei aus dem inneren des Hauses.

Midna erkannte ihn wieder. Diesen hörte sie auch in ihrem Traum. Sie mussten sich beeilen.

Sie wollte die Tür aufmachen, doch sie war mit einem Bann belegt. Also wollte dieses Etwas nicht, dass sie rein kamen. „Okay… davon lass ich mich doch nicht aufhalten!"

Midna konzentrierte sich. Warme Kraft… Licht… bündelte sich in ihr. Sie lenkte diese Kraft auf ihr rechtes Bein. Bündelte immer mehr. So lange bis es zu schmerzen anfing und trat dann auf die Tür ein. Die Tür flog nicht weg. Sie zerberste in tausend Teile. Hitze kam ihnen entgegen. Sie brannte schmerzhaft auf der Haut.

Doch davon ließ Midna sich nicht beirren. Sie schritt in die Villa und rannte zum Hof. Völlig im Tempo vertieft wäre sie ohne Lu's Hilfe in die Lava gestürzt.

Alle drei standen völlig geschockt da. Der gesamte Schnee war fort… blanke Hitze schlug ihnen entgegen. Midna sah Link und Eikuhn in der Luft hängen… über der Lava.

„Link! Was ist hier los?" Midna erstarrte. Sie sah Prinzessin Midna dort stehen, wo sie stürzen würde. Wie der Blitz rannte sie zu ihr. Die Treppe fing gerade an zu zerbrechen, da hatte sie Midna schon am Arm gepackt und in Sicherheit gezogen.

„Was macht ihr hier? Und was ist hier los?" fragte Prinzessin Midna und schaute besorgt zu Link.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir sind hier um euch zu retten." Ein Schrei ließ alle vier aufschauen. Link fiel. Er war auf dem Weg in die Lava. Midna zog ihren Doppelfanghaken und richtete ihn blitzschnell auf Link. Der Haken schoss nach vorne und schnappte sich Link. Unsanft landete Link auf den letzten Absatz, der nicht unter Lava begraben war.

„Danke Min…" Oh je… nicht dieser Spitzname nur um sie und Prinzessin Midna zu unterscheiden.

Sie seufzte und richtete ihren Fanghaken auf Eikuhn. Als der Haken nach vorne schnellte, war Midna sich sicher, dass jetzt alle in Sicherheit waren. Doch der Haken wurde von einer unsichtbaren Barriere abgeblockt.

„Scheiße!" Ihr Fluch hallte durch den ganzen Hof. Plötzlich fing wieder alles an zu beben.

Die Lava spritzte wie eine Fontäne in die Höhe. Lu stellte sich schützend vor Midna. Dabei hämmerte ihr Herz wieder viel zu wild.

„Er ist kaum tot und du hast einen neuen Kerl an der Angel." Ein hysterisches Lachen hallte von allen Wänden.

Als Midna wieder nach vorne blickte sah sie eine junge Frau… in ihrem Alter…

Midna blieb fast die Luft weg.

„Aoi…" Lu sah sie fragend an „Was?", „Aoi… war die verlobte von Kyrill… seine Frau…"

Alle schauten sie entsetzt an… außer Lu. Sie wusste nicht was dieser Blick heißen sollte… ob gut oder schlecht…

„Was willst du verdammt noch mal hier?" Aoi lachte. Es war so ein kaltes lachen. Ganz anders als Kyrill noch an ihrer Seite war. Aber als Kyrill noch lebte… war eh alles anders…

„Was ich mache? Ich werde dir den Schmerz zeigen, den ich erlitt als Kyrill starb… wegen dir! Wenn du deine ‚Bruder' verlierst wirst du auch so verletzt sein wie ich!", „Verletzt? Mehr ist es nicht? Ich war am Boden zerstört als er starb! Ich besuche jeden Tag sein Grab! Ich schaffe es nicht mal so wie früher zu sein! Dabei habe ich ihn nicht mal mehr geliebt!", „Was weißt du schon?", „Scheinbar mehr als du! Denn hättest du meine Weißheit, wüsstest du, dass ich nicht um meinen Cousin trauere!", „Midna? Was redest du da?" Veraisa sah sie geschockt an.

„Das verstehe ich auch nicht..." stellte Aoi verwirrt fest.

„Ich trauere nicht…, weil er nicht sterben wird!" mit diesem Aufruf sprang Midna in Richtung Lava. Doch anstatt auf die glühende Masse zu treffen schwebte sie regelrecht über der Hitze.

Sie zog ihr Schwert und rannte über die schwebende Hitze. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren! Besonders, wenn es dir schon zweimal passiert ist!" Blitzschnell… so schnell, dass Aoi sie nicht mal sehen konnte, rannte Midna auf ihr zu. Nicht einmal Link konnte ihren Bewegungen folgen. Geschweige Lu…

Ruckzuck, sprang Midna in die Luft, stand regelrecht vor Aoi.

„Geh zu Kyrill! Ruhe endlich! Und lass mich in ruhe. Du warst es, die ihn mir weggenommen hat. Ich habe abgeschlossen… ich habe jetzt ein neues Leben… MEIN Leben!" Aoi konnte nicht mehr tun als überrascht drein zu schauen. Midna's Klinge zog sich vertikal durch ihren Körper. Die Lava verschwand in Sekundenbruchteil und der Schnee setzte sich wieder friedlich auf den Mauern ab. Eikuhn landete unsanft auf dem Boden und Midna brach erschöpft zusammen.

„Alles okay Midna?" Eikuhn eilte schnell zu ihr. „Ja... es ist alles okay... ihr lebt ja noch..."

Liebe... Traum oder Albtraum

Midna war zu erschöpft um den ganzen Weg wieder zurück zu gehen. Link und seine Familie bedankten sich und versuchten den Schaden wieder zu reparieren.

Lu trug Midna netter weise durch die Schneewehen, die stark zugenommen hatten.

Die ganze Zeit war eisige Stille zwischen den zweien. Midna war sogar zu schwach um zu meckern oder einen erhöhten Puls zu bekommen. Erst als Veraisa weit entfernt war... irgendwo vorne... wahrscheinlich schon außerhalb der Schneegebirge, holte Lu Luft und stellte leise eine Frage.

„Was meintest du damit... dass du schon einmal den Schmerz erleiden musstest, weil du jemanden verloren hast... zweimal!", „Wenn man es genau nimmt... war es nur einmal...", „Ich verstehe nicht...", „Okay... dann... erkläre ich es dir mal."

Midna holte tief Luft und holte ihre Schmerzhaften Erinnerungen wieder hoch.

„Kyrill... war der Sohn einer Frau, die einen Teich in der Nähe des Hyrulesees besaß. Ich liebe Wasser... Angeln... Boot fahren... also habe ich mich auf dem Weg dorthin gemacht. Ich habe mich sofort in diesen Jungen verliebt..." Sie bemerkte Lu's verletzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Auf jeden Fall haben wir vor knapp einem Jahr eine Weltreise gestartet... danach wollten wir heiraten... was er nicht wusste ist, dass ich ihn schon längst nicht mehr liebte. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben... aber ich habe Jemanden gefunden... der mein Herz sofort gefesselt hatte... nur wie sagt man seinen Verlobten so etwas? Ich hatte vor es für immer für mich zu behalten." Midna seufzte schwer.

„Aber auf der Weltreise ging es ihm nicht gut. Er musste zum Arzt... ich habe den ganzen Tag und drei weitere auf ihn gewartet... als er dann schließlich wieder auftauchte kam er mit Aoi an... und verkündete mir, dass beide bald heiraten werden.", „Was?", „Das habe ich mich auch gefragt... erst war ich tierisch angepisst und habe mich bei Veraisa ausgeheult aber... mir wurde dann klar... dass ich so meiner eigentlichen Liebe näher kommen kann. Ich hatte es auch vor aber ich musste später feststellen, dass Kyrill mich immer noch liebte.", „Und wie?", „Er... lag in sterben... und ich bin zu ihm gegangen... und da hat er mir den wahren Grund erzählt warum er mich verlassen hatte."

Midna versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, leider gelang ihr das nicht. Die Erniedrigung, vor Lu geweint zu haben... würde sie nie vergessen.

„Kyrill war beim Arzt und dieser stellte fest, dass er in weniger als zwei Monaten sterben müsse. Er wollte mich nicht verletzten und hat mich lieber verlassen. Da er aber wusste, dass ich sehr hartnäckig sein kann entschloss er, dass er mich nur loswerden könne, wenn er verheiratet ist. Er starb in meinen Armen und erzählte es mir, da er nicht damit leben konnte mich so verletzt zu haben.", „Ist es das, was dich immer so bedrückt?", „Nein..."

Midna wand sich in seinen Armen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mehr getragen werden. Sie wollte Lu dabei ins Gesicht sehen und vor ihm stehen. Mittlerweile waren sie auch schon am Wasserfall der Zora's angekommen. Von Veraisa fehlte jede Spur.

„Was mich so fertig und traurig macht... ist mein zweiter Verlust. Das ist mir heute klar geworden. Die ganze Zeit dachte ich, es sei immer noch wegen Kyrill aber... das stimmt nicht. Vor nicht allzu geraumer Zeit habe ich die Liebe verloren, für die ich Kyrill verlassen wollte.", „Wer war es?"

Midna fragte sich, warum er das alles wissen wollte. Wollte er nur alles über seinen Schüler lernen oder meinte er es ernst. Es war egal. Wenn er jetzt alles hörte, würde es seine Meinung komplett ändern.

„Sein Name war Dark Lu... er war ein Elf aber verflucht, weil er vor langer Zeit von den Dunkelelfen gefangen genommen wurde und dann... nun ja... ich habe es bis jetzt nie richtig verstanden. Zumindest war ich seine Schülerin und..." sie hielt kurz inne um Lu's Gesicht zu studieren. Verstand er worauf sie hinaus wollte? Sein Gesicht verriet ihr gar nichts.

„Irgendwann gab es eine kleine Auseinandersetzung... ich habe ihm meine Liebe gestanden... ich wäre fast gestorben und er verschwand... eine ganze Weile war ich ohnmächtig und dachte mir als ich wieder wach wurde ‚Super Midna, du versaust es dir aber auch immer'. Als ich hörte, dass er in der Welt der Dunkelelfen ist habe ich ihn gesucht. Ich habe ihn auch gefunden... nur war er nicht mehr der Selbe... nicht mehr der, den ich in Erinnerung hatte. Nach einer Rauferei habe ich es, mit starken nachdenken, geschafft ihm von diesen Fluch zu erlösen. Ich bin froh, dass er jetzt nicht mehr so leiden muss... aber...", „ist er jetzt tot?" Midna lachte leise.

„Nein... er hat... sein Gedächtnis verloren... bis zu dem Tag, wo er verflucht wurde. Er hat mich vollkommen vergessen. Zudem hieß er nicht mehr Dark Lu... sein Name ist jetzt Saint Lu..." Sein geschocktes Gesicht verwunderte Midna nicht. „Und mich macht es so fertig... mit einer Person zusammen zu leben, die ich mehr liebe als alles andere, die mich total vergessen hat... und die nicht mal jetzt merkt wie sehr ich ihn liebe...", „Ich nehme an, dieser Lu... ist einer von der Königsfamilie?", „Du!" Langsam platzte Midna. Wollte er nicht verstehen oder konnte er nicht?

„Nein, du Idiot!" Sie hätte sich für diese Beleidigung ohrfeigen können.

„Du bist dieser Lu! Du hast mich vergessen! Du hast mich einfach vergessen und nicht mal versucht dich dran zu erinnern!" Sie schlug ihn wütend auf die Brust. Ihre Tränen flossen wie ein Wasserfall. Endlich hatte sie diese Last von sich... diese elende Last, die sie jeden Tag deprimiert machte.

„Ich liebe dich..." es war nur ein flüstern aber Midna hörte es wie ein Donnerschlag. Sie starrte Lu fassungslos an und wollte schon protestieren, dass das niemals Wahr ist, doch als er ihr Kinn hob und mit seinen weichen Lippen über ihre Narbe im Gesicht fuhr, und dabei ihre Tränen weg wischte, war jeder Protest im Keim erstickt.

Als seine Lippen zart auf ihren lagen wäre sie beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen. Midna klammerte sich an seinen starken Armen und seufzte leise. Der Kuss wurde immer inniger und stürmischer. Erst als die beiden sich von den Zora's beobachtet fühlten, ließen sie keuchend von einander ab.

„Das ist kein Traum... oder?", „Nein... kein Traum." Er lächelte sie an. Midna hätte schmelzen können. Dieses wunderbare Lächeln.

Als sie sich gerade wieder in einem Kuss einen wollten, hallte eine Stimme von anderen Ufer: „Wo bleibt ihr denn? Ich habe Hunger! Das könnt ihr doch auch Zuhause machen. Da seid ihr sogar komplett alleine!"

Midna fühlte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Veraisa hat recht... lass uns nach Hause gehen." Als Lu einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte und mit ihr zu Veraisa ging, schlug ihr Herz so weit in die Höhe, dass sie platzen könnte. Durfte sie endlich glücklich sein? ...

Besuch alter Freunde

Midna saß noch spät am Abend auf dem Balkon von Lu's Haus. Sie hatte viel nachzudenken. Besonders, wie ihre Beziehung mit Lu jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Die Liebe war gestanden, der erste Kuss vollbracht. Reden konnten sie nicht mehr. Linko hatte Lu und Veraisa für eine Besprechung bei sich behalten, nachdem sie berichtet hatten, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist. Lu war immer noch nicht zurück, dabei war es schon nach Mitternacht.

Obwohl es jetzt so schien, als wenn alles okay wäre, fühlte sie sich noch beschissener.

Vielleicht brauchte sie einfach mal frei. Und einige Tage Urlaub in ihrer Heimat.

Das wird es sein. Aber wenn sie auf Lu wartete würde sie wahrscheinlich ewig nicht weg kommen. Von ihm Abschied zu nehmen, auch wenn es nur für eine Woche war, fiel ihr unheimlich schwer.

Sie begab sich wieder ins Haus und packte Sachen.

Kurz und knapp schrieb sie einen Zettel und sattelte ihr Pferd. Es tat weh ihn jetzt zurück zu lassen. Aber sie musste nachdenken und bei Lu schaltete ihr Gehirn immer aus...

Es war früh am Morgen als Lu sein Haus betrat. Er wollte eigentlich den Abend mit Midna verbringen. Nun hatte er wieder ein Versprechen gebrochen. Als er gerade auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer war, entdeckte er einen Zettel.

Dear Lu

Ich bin für eine Woche bei meinen Eltern Zuhause und mache etwas Urlaub.

In genau einer Woche werde ich wieder da sein. Ich brauche einfach nur eine kleine Auszeit.

In Love Midna

Der Lärm, der aus dem Hof kam weckte Midna. Die kreischenden Vögel nervten. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie deshalb früher immer ein anderes Zimmer haben. „Morgen du Langschläfer!" Malon, ihre Mutter, betrat mit einem vollen Tablett mit Essen das Zimmer.

„Wie geht's dir heute? So ausgeruht?", „Viel besser. Endlich mal eine Nacht, die ich voll durchschlafe.", „Na dann. Iss mal alles auf." Malon lächelte sie an und verließ dann wieder das Zimmer.

Midna kam sich scheiße vor. Sie hatte ihren Eltern am Abend, oder eher am Morgen, von ihren Albträumen erzählt und auch von der Aktion mit Link. Doch das mit Lu hatte sie verschwiegen. Ihre Mutter mochte keine Elfen. Seid diese ihr den Umgang mit ihren Bruder verweigern wollten. Aber irgendwann würde sie das eh mir Lu herausfinden. Dazu hatte sie einfach zu viel Weißheit intus.

Als Midna aß, überlegte sie, was sie die ganze Woche machen wollte. Das Dorf der Katzen besuchen auf jeden Fall, und ihr Teich. Kyrill's Teich. Seine Mutter vermachte ihn Kyrill und er... tja, Midna dachte er würde es seiner Frau vererben. Aber dass sie Fische ekelhaft fand ließ ihn wahrscheinlich davor zurück schrecken. Der ganze Teich und das Haus darauf und alles drum und dran hatte sie geerbt als er starb. Eigentlich wollte sie das Haus umbauen. In ein Wohnhaus... und den Teich komplett sauber machen. Aber nach Kyrill's Tod ist sie sofort in die Elfenwelt abgezischt.

Also stand fest, was sie nun tun musste.

Sie zog sich schnell ihre Sachen an und begrüßte ihren Vater am Frühstückstisch.

„Wo willst du jetzt hin?" Ihre Mutter schaute sie verwundert an.

„Ich werde jetzt zum Teich gehen. Wir werden uns dann wahrscheinlich wieder ne Weile nicht sehen. Aber Mum... du kannst mich ja mal in der Elfenwelt besuchen. Linko würde sich bestimmt auch freuen." Und schon zischte Midna ab.

Ihr Weg lag vom Land entfernt. Um zum Teich zu kommen wählte sie nicht den Weg mit Pferd.

Es war mal wieder an der Zeit schwimmen zu gehen.

Der Teich

Die Sonne knallte unerbittlich über die Felder und das Tal. Es kotze Midna an. Sie mochte wärme nicht sonderlich. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie so ätzend war.

Ihr Hirn war benebelt. Sie musste ständig an Lu denken. Erst als sie mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung ins Wasser landete und das kühle Nass sie umschloss, funktionierte ihr Hirn wieder auf hoch Turen.

Midna schwamm Seite an Seite mit den Fischen. Ließ sich vom Strom treiben und bewunderte die wunderschöne Unterwasserwelt. Durch die Sonne glitzerte scheinbar alles. Jede Farbe leuchtete hell. Die Anemonen und Korallen verzierten den Fluss mit bunten und fröhlichen Farben. Wasserblasen, die aufsteigen wollen, kitzelten Midna an offenen Stellen. Das Wasser spielte mit ihren langen blonden Haaren und entwirrte es.

DAS hatte Midna gefehlt. Früher schwamm sie jeden Tag hier endlang und nun war das alles wieder so neu.

Sie musste Lu überreden mit ihr hier hin zu kommen. Er würde etwas verpassen.

Mit aller Ruhe, um die Landschaft zu genießen, schwamm Midna den Fluss immer weiter abwärts.

Erst als sie vor einem reißenden Strom war ging sie an Land. Eine Landerhebung markierte die Stelle, wo der Strom anfing für die Kanufahrten. Erst weiter hinten, entdeckte man nur schwer eine Holztür. Davor hängt ein Schild „Angelteich".

Midna reißt das Schild ab und betritt den Teich. Er war etwas unsauber. Doch das würde sie in wenigen Tagen hinbekommen. Aus Kakariku hatte sie Holz bestellt. Doch das brauchte sie erst Morgen. Heute war es ihre Aufgabe, den Teich zu säubern.

Nach fast einem gesamten Tag war Midna fertig. Sie hatte den kompletten Teich gereinigt. Die Gräber geschmückt. Die Grünflächen geharkt. Und das Teichhaus komplett umgebaut. Wo sonst immer ein Aquarium und eine Theke waren, wurde jetzt das Haus in zwei Teile geteilt. Im hinteren Bereich war nun ihr Schlafzimmer. Das Bett füllte fast den gesamten Raum aus. Der vordere Teil war einfach nur mit Sachen gefüllt, die Midna liebte. Einschließlich Bilder von Lu. Als der Vollmond schon voll am Himmel stand entschloss Midna, zu dem Katzendorf zu gehen.

Als sie schließlich den gesamten Fluss zum Hyrule See zurückgeschwommen ist ritt sie mit ihrem Pferd nach Kakariko. Oder zumindest in der nähe von diesem Dorf. Bevor sie in die staubige Stadt ging machte sie einen scharfen Bogen in eine Höhle. Sie war nur schwer zu finden und wurde auch durch Bomben erst freigelegt.

Ihr Pferd ließ sie draußen, vor der Höhle. Nachdem sie die kurze Felshöhle durchquert hatte erreichte sie eine schöne Stadt. Diese sah vor nicht allzu langer Zeit nicht gerade toll aus. Doch dank ihrer Hilfe konnte so einiges wieder aufgebaut werden. Midna durchquerte die Stadt. Wenn man sie nicht kannte, kam sie einem leer und verlassen vor. Wenn man es genau nahm war sie das auch. In dieser Stadt lebte nur eine Frau… aber über 200 Katzen.

Deswegen nannte alle die Stadt Katzendorf. Als Midna am Ende des Weges ankam klopfte sie an der kleinen Hütte und wurde von einer alten Frau begrüßt.

„Midna Liebes! Du kommst mich ja mal wieder besuchen! Komm rein!", „Danke." Midna betrat lächelnd das Haus.

Ihr wurde ein Tee angeboten. Danach saßen sie am Kamin und unterhielten sich. Midna erzählte Oma (so nannte Midna die alte Dame immer) alles, was bisher geschehen ist.

„Ihr seid jetzt zusammen, ja?", „So zusagen." Antwortete Midna knapp.

„Aber wenn ihr zusammen seid, warum bist du dann hier? Das ist genauso, als wenn du vor einer Hochzeit noch mal weg willst um nachzudenken. Dann ist es nicht richtig.", „Doch! Es ist richtig! Aber…", „Aber was?", „Du kennst doch die Geschichte von meiner Mutter, oder?", „Mir ihrem Freund?", „Ja… sie sagte mir immer, dass die erste Liebe nie funktioniert. Deswegen habe ich die Trennung mit Kyrill auch so gut hingenommen. Ich habe immer geglaubt, ich habe den ganzen Mist mit dem Freund von meiner Mutter geerbt. Aber…", „Was aber? Jetzt müsstest du doch glücklich sein.", „Schon… aber denk doch mal nach… Falko… der erste Freund von meiner Mutter starb. Jetzt hat sie Dad… die Wiedergeburt von Falko. Bei mir starb bereits Kyrill, dann Dark Lu jetzt ist Saint Lu da, der die Wiedergeburt von Dark Lu ist…", „Du willst mir also sagen… dass du schon deine zweite Liebe hattest? Und da du jetzt schon die dritte hattest wirst du nie glücklich werden? Und du willst Lu jetzt nicht auch noch in Gefahr bringen?", „Woher weißt du das alles?", „Ach Liebes…" Oma streichelte Midna's Schulter.

„Du und deine Mutter, ihr seid beide Ignoranten. Obwohl ihr Weisheit besitzt seid ihr bei der Liebe dumm wie Stroh.", „Wie bitte?" Die alte Frau lachte.

„Du sagtest mir doch mal, dass deine Gefühle bei Kyrill mehr Freundschaft war als Liebe. Dass deine Gefühle anders waren als du Lu kennen gelernt hast." Midna nickte Lahm.

„Nun denk doch mal nach. Dann war Kyrill nie deine erste Liebe!", „Also klappt es doch!" Oma seufzte.

„Das klappt so oder so! Weil du und deine Mutter einfach Engstirnig seid. Ihr habt immer noch eure erste Liebe, wenn das überhaupt eine Rolle spielt.", „Wie?", „Lu war doch einst Dark Lu… er wurde nur Wiedergeboren. Die Erinnerungen sind zwar weg aber er ist immer noch da! Bei Malon ist es das gleiche. Falko starb aber Ass ist seine Wiedergeburt. Seine Erinnerungen fehlen aber er ist da. Denkt doch nicht immer so kompliziert.", „Und weil Kyrill nie meine Liebe war… ist Lu meine erste große Liebe!", „Genau!", „Danke Oma!" Midna sprang auf, erschreckte ein paar Katzen und umarmte die ale Frau.

„Was wirst du nun tun?", „Ich hatte zwar vor erst in einer Woche wieder nach Hause zu gehen aber ich mache mich jetzt schon auf dem Weg. Dann bin ich Morgen Mittag da." Oma lächelte.

„Du nennst es schon dein Zuhause.", „Ähm…" nun kam sich Midna schlecht vor. Hier in Hyrule war doch ihr Zuhause.

„Aber das bedeutet was gutes!" fügte Oma lächelnd hinzu.

„Geh zu deinem Prinzen! Los!", „Danke Oma."

Midna gab der Frau noch einen Kuss und machte sich auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Meinungen und Gefühle Midna war kein bisschen müde. Obwohl sie nun fast zwei Tage wach war und viel gearbeitet hatte. Es war sonnig. Sehr sonnig. Midna mochte heute die Sonne und die Wärme. Sie wollte unbedingt zu Lu. In seinen Armen. liegen, stehen oder sonst was. Sie betrat fröhlich das Haus. „Hallo Luuuu!" ihre heitere Stimme hallte durch das Haus. Doch es folgte Stille. Midna durchsuchte alle Zimmer, doch Lu war nicht da.

„Er ist wahrscheinlich wieder bei Linko…" Midna stand betrübt in der Eingangshalle. Es störte sie nicht. Es war seine Pflicht bei dem König zu sein. Aber sie hatte sich so sehr gefreut Lu wieder zu sehen und diesmal mit dem gewissen, dass es nur gut gehen kann.

Plötzlich umarmten sie zwei warme Arme.

„Ich dachte du kommst erst in einer Woche wieder?" eine tiefe Stimme flüsterte in ihr Ohr. Midna erschauerte.

„Hatte ich auch vor… aber ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir…" weiche Lippen liebkosten ihren Nacken.

„Ich war ziemlich erschrocken, als du nicht da warst. Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht wieder.", „Ich hab doch versprochen wieder zu kommen." Midna drehte sich in Lu's Armen um, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Jetzt bleibe ich aber… versprochen.", „Gut… ich werde Linko morgen nämlich fragen, ob ich ein paar Tage frei bekomme.", „Wozu?", „Ich will mit dir Verabredungen haben, die nicht dauernd unterbrochen werden."

Midna's Herz schlug immer heftiger.

„Aber du siehst müde aus. Du solltest dich langsam hinlegen.", „Ja… werde ich wohl müssen.", „Waren deine Albträume eigentlich weg?", „Gestern ja… aber was heute sein wird weiß ich nicht."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie auf dem Balkon. Midna erzählte, was sie so in den zwei Tagen alles vollbracht hatte. Und Lu schlug vor, in seinen freien Tagen zu dem Teich zu gehen.

Midna schlug natürlich nicht ab. Die Person die sie liebte an dem Ort den sie liebte. Eine bessere Kombination konnte es nicht geben.

Schon früh ging Midna ins Bett. Sie war letztendlich doch ziemlich müde. Doch die Nacht sollte fürs erste auch nicht besser werden.

Zwei Uhr Nachts wachte Midna schweißgebadet auf. Sie hatte wieder einen Traum. Aber warum? Die vorherige Nacht war doch ganz normal.

Die Finsternis in dem Zimmer ließ sie wieder panisch werden. War das alles denn immer noch nicht vorbei. Wie von einer Nadel gestochen sprang Midna aus dem Bett und rannte ziellos im Haus rum. Erst als sie erschöpft war, stand sie vor Lu's Zimmer. Zitternd öffnete sie die Tür und erblickte einen ruhig schlafenden Lu. Er sah so friedlich aus. Midna konnte ihn jetzt nicht stören. Sie wollte gerade wieder die Tür schließen als eine leise Stimme erklang.

„Midna… was ist los?" Sie hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Ein Paar teilte seine Sorgen… sollte sie ihn damit auch belasten? Lügen half eh nichts, schließlich wollte sie jetzt hier nicht noch pervers erscheinen.

„Ich hatte wieder einen Albtraum…" sofort setzte Lu sich auf und schaute Midna in der Finsternis besorgt an.

„Komm her." Er schlug die Decke zur Seite und machte Midna platz. „Vielleicht kannst du ja hier schlafen."

Ohne zu zögern legte Midna sich neben ihn hin und kuschelte sich sofort an ihm. Schon durch diese Berührung dürfte sie keine Albträume haben.

Lu deckte sie beide zu und nahm Midna in den Arm. „Versuch etwas zu schlafen… ich bin hier… hab also keine Angst."

Diese Worte reichten schon um sie zu beruhigen. Langsam schlief sie ein… und schlief bis zum Morgen.

Es war kalt. Kälte durchzog ihren Körper. Als Midna verschlafen die Augen aufschlug, lag sie ohne Decke im Bett. Lu war nicht da. Sie setzte sich erschrocken auf und schaute sich um. Wo war Lu?

Sie sah sich um und entdeckte einen Zettel auf dem Nachtschränkchen.

Midna

Ich bin kurz zu König Linko gegangen.

Hoffentlich hast du gut geschlafen. Ich schlage dir vor, dass wir ordentlich Frühstücken gehen werden.

Solltest du schon wach sein bevor ich zurück bin, kannst du mich ja gerne abholen.

In Liebe Lu

Midna's Herz machte einen großen Sprung. Sie schrieben sich Liebesbotschaften so wie ein richtiges Paar.

Sofort sprang sie auf und zog sich an. Sie entschied sich für etwas Feminines.

Ein weißes Kleid hing ihr bis zu den Knien. Dazu trug sie rote Halbschuhe, die mit zarten Schnüren bis oberhalb ihrer Fußgelenke gehen.

Ihr blondes Haar trug sie offen. Und mehr hatte sie nicht. Sonst besetzte sie alles mit Metal oder sinnlosen Schnickschnack. Doch heute sollte alles schlicht sein.

Fröhlich machte sie sich auf zum Palast um ihren Liebsten abzuholen.

Linko unterhielt sich gerade mit einem seiner Ritter. Lu kam zu ihm mit einer Bitte. Er wollte frei bekommen. So etwas hatte er noch nie von Lu gehört. Anscheinend hatte seine Nichte Midna guten Einfluss auf Lu. Er hoffte, dass die beiden Glücklich wurden also gab er Lu zwei Wochen frei. Gerade wollte Lu schon gehen da betrat jemand mit blonden Haar den Raum.

„Hey Bruder! Wie geht's?" Seine Schwester Malon war da. Sie kam ihn besuchen? Da musste Midna auch wieder ihre Finger mit im Spiel haben. „Wie kommt es, dass meine Lieblingsschwester mich hier besucht?", „Sagen wir es mal so… ich hab dich vermisst."

Sie unterhielten sich leicht gehemmt. Durch einen Streit und den unterschiedlichen Welten haben sich die drei Triforce Geschwister auseinander gelebt. Doch beide gerieten ins Schweigen als eine weitere Blondine den Raum betrat. Lu's Gesicht fing an zu strahlen als Midna den Raum betrat. Sie registrierte nicht einmal, dass ihre Mutter da war. Sie nahm Lu's Hand und beide verließen den Raum. Ohne Notiz von den Beiden anderen zu nehmen. „Was war das denn?" fragte Malon perplex. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie da gerade gesehen hatte. „Die beiden… sind zusammen…", „Wie bitte? Warum weiß ich davon nichts?" Malon wurde sofort wieder hysterisch.

„Genau deshalb hat sie dir nichts davon erzählt. Du magst Elfen nicht und du willst deine Tochter vor dem gleichen Schicksal schützen, was dir widerfahren ist aber Fakt ist, sie muss das alleine durchstehen. Sie wird dir irgendwann schon noch davon erzählen.", „Und wann? Wenn ich Oma geworden bin?" Linko lachte.

„Nimm nicht alles gleich so tragisch. Freu dich für Midna. Sie ist Glücklich und das ist doch was zählt.", „Oh man, du hast recht. Aber seid wann bist du so ein Klugscheißer geworden.", „Tja… ich war es schon immer nur hast du es nie registriert weil du sonst immer schlauer warst.", „Spinner…"

Vereint

Ohne zu warten haben Lu und Midna sich noch am gleichen Tag auf dem Weg nach Hyrule gemacht. Sie waren vor Sonnenuntergang am Teich und bei dem Anblick verschlug es sogar Midna die Sprache.

Tausende von Glühwürmchen flogen durch die Luft und erhellten die schon dunkle Umgebung. Alles erstrahlte in einem besonderen Licht und ließ alles heilig erscheinen. „Das sieht unglaublich aus…", „Normalerweise sieht das nicht so aus… schlichter…" Lu lächelte sie an und nahm sie an der Hand.

„Es ist als wenn sie dich erwartet hätten…" Dazu konnte sie nichts sagen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Lu Recht. Aber was Midna mehr beschäftigte… was würde heute noch zwischen ihnen passieren? Sie wusste es nicht. Als es plötzlich anfing zu regnen, zog Lu Midna in das kleine Haus. Er schaute sich um, war etwas belustigt als er so viele Bilder von sich sah und schaute Midna dann fragend an.

„Wo sollten wir schlafen?" Sie zog ihn zu der Hintertür und öffnete sie. Sie war der Meinung ein zufriedenes Lächeln bei ihm gesehen zu haben, als er das große Bett sah.

Er drängte Midna in den kleinen Raum und schloss die Tür.

„Lu… was passiert heute noch?", „Viel… wenn du es willst…" Wenigstens fragte er sie ob sie es will. Aber das musste er mittlerweile nicht mehr fragen. Sie war mehr als bereit.

Lu drückte sie auf das Bett und löschte das Licht im Zimmer. Nun war der Raum nur noch von den Glühwürmchen durch das Fenster erleuchtet. Lu öffnete seine Robe und zog sie über den Kopf. Midna starrte ununterbrochen auf seine Brust und wanderte seinen Körper entlang. Ihr erstes Mal hatte sie mit Kyrill, doch das war nichts… nichts im Gegensatz zu dem hier.

Knapp bekleidet legte Lu sich zu Midna und stütze sich ab. Er wanderte mit einer Hand zu ihren Rücken um den Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Langsam zog er ihr das Kleid aus und begutachtete ihren ganzen Körper. Midna wurde heiß. Warum musste er sie so sehr anstarren. Ihr Atem ging flach und hektisch.

„Hast du Angst?" seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte über ihre Haut.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und atmete noch schneller ein und aus als er den Rest ihrer Kleidung entfernte.

Sie fühlte sich elend… so entblößt vor dem Mann, den sie liebte.

Midna erschrak als Lu ihren Hals liebkoste. Er wanderte hinab zu ihren Brüsten, ihren Bauch und noch tiefer. Midna stöhnte erschrocken auf. So etwas hätte sie nie von Lu gedacht. Er liebkoste ihren Intimbereich. Um Midna drehte sich alles doch bevor sie kam löste Lu sich von ihr. Sie stand unzufrieden auf und luchste Lu einen Zungenkuss ab. „Ganz ruhig…" raunte Lu ihr ins Ohr und legte sich mit ihr wieder auf das Bett. Eilig entfernte er noch seine Hose und küsste Midna innig.

Er küsste Midna noch ein letztes Mal bevor er in sie eindrang. Midna stöhnte laut auf und krallte sich in Lu's Rücken. Jede Mal wenn er in sie eindrang und sich dann wieder zurückzog spürte Midna seine Muskeln anspannen und wieder locker werden. Er drang immer tiefer in sie ein und endlich fing auch er an zu stöhnen. Sie trieben sich gegenseitig an und als Lu das letzte Mal in sie tief eindrang schrie Midna lustvoll auf und krallte sich fester in Lu's Rücken ein. Er kam mit ihr zusammen. Beide sanken erschöpft zusammen und schliefen sofort eng umschlungen ein.

Besser konnte Midna's Leben nicht mehr werden. Nur genauso ein Leben lang. Schließlich war das Midna's Vorstellung von Glück und Zufriedenheit.

11


End file.
